Opposites Attract
by chocolatemilk08
Summary: FEMSLASH Everyone has heard that opposites, but really could it be true. Even if it was true no one would have guessed that it would be Blair and Vanessa.... Also including Serena, Dan, Nate, GEORGIA, and more. Blair/Vanessa .Might change rating.
1. First Beginning Old

**Title: ****_Opposites Attract  
_  
Fic:_ Gossip Girl_**

**_Pairing: Blair/Vanessa_**

Disclaimer: As usual, I own no one. If I did, I would be one lucky bastard,lol, but I dont.

**_Rating:_****_ M  
_**

**_Summary: FEMSLASH~Everyone has heard that opposites, but really could it be true. Even if it was true no one would have guessed that it would be Blair and Vanessa.... Also including Serena, Dan, Nate, GEORGIA, and more._**

**_~CHAPTER-ONE~_**

"I cant believe your still going out with that waste of space", Blair said loudly, as she walked down the stairs of Constance Billard School for Girls.

"I thought you were okay with me dating Dan ,again.", Serena sighed, folding her arms over her chest.

"I was until he started cutting into our time", Blair muttered.

"Im sorry B, but I promise that I will try to make some more time for us", Serena said, stopping at where Blair's driver was standing.

"Well you better or else Ms. van der Woodsen ,you will regret this", Blair said somewhat serious but playfully. "What are you even doing with the rat tonight".

Serena rolled her eyes at the comment. "We're just going to see a movie tonight. I wish you would just lighten up on Dan." she said hugging her bestfreind before she got into the car.

"Well...I hope you have fun in someway", Blair said rolling her eyes.

"I will. And i'll call you later B", Serena said before closing the door behind her bestfriend.

_'How could she possibly have fun with someone like Dan'_ Blair said to herself. Blair had not been on a date since the whole break up with her and Nate. Serena was the only one who made her forget about Nate and lately Serena's only focus have been on Dan. Blair and Nate haven't really talked that much ,but Nate had made it quite clear that he still wanted to be friends with Blair because of all their _'history'._  
After about a half of a hour Blair was walking into her beautiful home. She knew her mother wouldn't be there _as usual _, but she knew there was someone that would never leave her no matter what.

"Dorota!", Blair yelled through the apartment.

Within seconds Dorota came strolling out the kitchen. "Yes, Ms. Blair."

"Could you possilbly run out and pick up my dry cleaning?", Blair said passing Dorota her Couch handbag.

"Oh Ms. Blair. I couldn't. I have to get things ready for your mother's dinner party tomorrow. I dont have much time and I haven't started.", Dorota said taking the handbag and then Blair's coat.

Blair sighed with annoyment that her mother always gave Dorota so much work _as if she could talk._ "Fine. I'll just have to pick it up myself."

"Ms. Blair.."

"No Dorota. I'll do it myself. Just tell me where you put it anyway."

Within minutes Blair was going back to her driver and into traffic. Almost a hour a later, Blair's car had finally stopped. She peered out of the tinted windows to see where she was, but wasn't really familiar with her surroundings. Her driver then opened the door for her and then it became known where she was.

"Brooklyn?", Blair scoffed. "Are you serious?", she said to herself. The other side over town wasn't much bad to her but it was the merr fact that Dan Humprey lived in these parts. This fact made her find this part of town slighty unattractive to her. Well if Dan came from here, what more people could she expcet to be..._Dan-like_.  
She wandered the sidewalk looking for a sigh that would spell out the name of the place, but had no luck. She finally came to coffe shop or somekind. She was already lost so why not.  
She walked into the coffeshop and went straight up to the counter .

She looked around the place for a second admiring the enviroment, that made her wonder why dont the city just close down places like this.

"Can I help you?", Asked the girl over the counter.

Blair looked up from where she was looking and didn't really say anything just only to frown her face.

"Um, are you soul searching or something?", The girl over the counter said sacarstically.

Only to her suprise Blair didn't find it funny at all. She stared at the girl pevishly.

"I need to find this place", Blair said throwing a peice of paper on the counter, wanting the girl to read it.

The girl looked at the paper and then back to Blair. "Did your parents teach you any manners?"

Blair sighed. It was bad enough for her to come to this side of town ,but for some girl to be giving her a hard time this was just too much. _'Do she know who I am?" _Blair said to herself. Normally people would just pick up the damn peice of paper and read it like they were her servant or some kind.

"Listen, just read the paper. I dont have time for this.", Blair said rolling her eyes.

The girl sighed before picking up the peice of paper. "It's right next door."

"Oh", Blair said before heading out the door.

"You could have said thank you.", the girl yelled as she slumped back over the counter noticing that the brunette had already left. She then picked up the peice of paper and admired the very neat handwriting. "What a waste."

_TBC......  
First Gossip Girl fic. I was think about doing something different. Anyways leave a review and tell me what you think._


	2. Brief Message From The Author

Hello Hello.

So I've been saying to myself that I was going to continue

these following stories:  
**Loving Of he Enemy 2 (Wrestling)**  
**Opposites Attract (Gossip Girl)**  
**Sweet Victory (Wrestling)**

...For about over a year.

So tonight as of 01/14/2011 I will stay up with my cappuccino(s) and latte(s)

from the lovely Dunkin Donuts and hopefully I'll get a little something done, which

will be posted later tonight, in the morning, or in this week if your lucky ;D

Ha well time to get started so...LATER!

OH! And for this specific story: **Opposites Attract**

After finally coming back to Fan Fiction after more than over a year I finally decided to get off my lazy bum

and start writing for some weird reason.

Over that time I have changed and I believe that I've defiantly became a much better writer.

Now with that being said I took some time to read this story over and I didn't really like the beginning, so...

I've decided that I'm just going to start over all together. I'll keep this beginning for the people that actually liked it but

I will be starting over with a new beginning really soon.

So until then...


	3. New Beginning

**So here's the new beginning of this story. I hope you like. Review and enjoy. ** _Excuse me if I go on a rampage because I'm sugar and caffeine high tonight thanks to Dunkin : Do not try this at home. (Ha, sorry but I just had to do it)_"From my understandings, "we" were supposed to be spending more time together. There was nothing stated in the agreement that included me wasting a perfectly nice Friday evening running errors for Lily nor hanging out with someone who still under investigation for possibly being one of the mole people.""Oh Blair." Serena murmured smirking a little. She knew this was coming eventually. Sure she was guilty for making Blair tag along the entire day and not telling her that they were in fact going to Dan but Blair had was the one to arrange it in the first place."How long is this going to take?" Blair huffed, gazing out the window of the taxi taking notice that they were now in Brooklyn. "I've would've been more amused watching Jersey Shore than this." she said sarcastically turning back to see Serena doing the same."Did you know the situation was at Tiffany's the other day?", the blonde said almost ecstatically hoping Blair would brighten up for the mere fact that her favorite store was mentioned."No", She snorted. "but I'm sure he probably thought it was some store where you buy obsessive amounts of hair gel or some oil to put on those donuts he calls abs."The irritation in Blair's voice just from "The Situation" being mentioned made Serena slightly laugh to herself. She swore there was nothing more that irritated Blair the most than the cast of 'Jersey Shore' or show itself . Even Dan seemed tolerable when to Blair when place next to "Snooki"."Oh Blair.." she let her words trail off with laughter."Oh Serena", The brunette mocked batting her eyelashes. "I'm suspecting that were here. The smell of pork and oil in the air reminds me perfectly of Humphrey.", a smile quickly playing it's way onto her face.-After making her way up to the Humphrey's apartment, Serena wasn't exactly greeted the way she expected. "Dan", the tall blonde called out looking at the messy apartment. Rufus must've been out of town again. "Dan?", she called out once more before leaving Blair behind."Excuse you?", Blair demanded watching the blonde leave her in what looked to be a living room. "Humphrey!" she yelled. "This clueless woman came all across town while kidnapping someone who is much needed to all society, just to see you and this is how you repay her…and the woman whose being held hostage? Humphrey! I know your in here. I can feel it.""Blair" Serena huffed. Soon enough Daniel came crawl out from the pile of clothes that was scattered all over the couch slightly startling Queen B herself."What the…""Dan", Serena said brightly cutting off Blair. She was walking towards Dan arms open to greet him with a warm hug before a sneeze threw her back a bit. "What are you doing out of bed?""I was…trying…soup…Vanessa….but…" Not being able to finish his sentence he buried his nose with a tissue right before the big acho. Before anything, Serena was taking Dan back to in the cold hallway by herself Blair was left to remodel the whole interior with her eyes. She gotten so deep into it that she didn't notice feet moving towards Dan's bedroom. "This need's to defiantly go…Is that 80's?" she mumbled to finding Serena grabbing the box of Kleenex off a top shelf above his bed, she threw her nearly $800 handbag on the floor, something she would never do if she seen the carpet or were focused at the moment."Okay now this is just too much. First we slave for Lily and now this? I wasn't trilled when you conned me into coming here but now we have to take care of "it" too?", The "it" grabbing Dan's attention. "but this is just unacceptable. And were not cleaning. Dorota is not going to clean up after…." , She nearly jumped out of skin when a nicely tanned girl with not so clean looking hair came strolling in the window."Call the authorities!", the brunette shuttered grabbing the first thing she could find, a can of Old Spice body spray. She didn't even notice that the other two were completely relaxed."Don't worry I got it." Blair said trying to spray the girl but her weak fingers couldn't."Blair no." The blonde said almost red from the bottled up laughter. Gaining control of herself, she managed to squeeze out "No, this is Vanessa., Blair.""Oh", Blair said fixing her clothing. "Well", she huffed searching for a way to restrain herself. "Haven't you heard of doors?", getting the regular "Blair" look from eyes went from Blair to Serena, to Serena and back to Blair as she chuckled. "No it's fine. I fine doors to be…constricting. I got the soup.", she said holding up the soup as Serena took it from her rolled her eyes at once before taking a seat in the corner of the room, slowly picking the clothes of the chair only allowing the tips of her fingers to touch them._Almost a hour later…._After watching Serena feed Dan like he was some kind of vegetable for over a hour, Blair had became inpatient. Another good Friday of hers down the toilet thanks to Serena. The bohemian girl that had made her way thru the window early had long ago left. She had been thinking the same. After a hew minutes of her bum being sore she finally rise from the chair."I'm going to…take a walk.", she mumbled not really sure if the couple had heard her but quite frankly she couldn't care less. She made her way out the door and onto the streets of Brooklyn hoping to wave down a cab._**TBC…**_-_**Like? Much better? Hmmm?Tell me what you think. Leave a review and I'll take that in account.*S***_


End file.
